Aaubesomnia
by CeltikGamer
Summary: Avant toute chose, ceci est une fiction sur le thème des creepypasta (légendes urbaines du net) et plus particulièrement un hommage à un vidéaste que j'aime beaucoup : Aaube de la chaîne "Pourquoi Avoir Peur?". Dylan est un enfant dévoré par sa passion du cirque et des lapins, c'est lorsque ses parents lui offrent un magnifique poster de Lapin-Clown que son comportement change.


**Aaubesomnia**

Avant toute chose, ceci est une fiction sur le thème des creepypasta (légendes urbaines et histoire du net) et plus particulièrement un hommage à un vidéaste que j'aime vraiment beaucoup : Aaube de la chaîne "Pourquoi Avoir Peur?". 

Il s'agit aussi de ma première nouvelle et première publication sur ce site, merci donc de votre indulgence.

Dylan n'avait pas toujours été un garçon renfermé et agité, il n'était pas né paranoïaque, et n'avait pas toujours vécu à l'asile Santa Catarina. Non il avait coulé des jours heureux jusqu'à cette funeste nuit où sa famille avait brûlé dans un incendie dont il fut le seul rescapé.

Si quiconque l'avait connu à cette époque et était encore là pour en parler, il aurait décrit un jeune garçon d'un peu moins de 10 ans, enjoué et même un peu hyperactif. Un rouquin maigrelet passionné par le cirque, et fasciné par les lapins. Sa seule bête noire était une tendance aux terreurs nocturnes depuis son plus jeune âge.

Tout cela c'est ce qu'il était, ce qu'il serait resté s'il n'était pas devenu ce qu'il est maintenant. C'est désormais le moment de dévoiler la triste vérité sur ce qui s'est passé durant l'été 1996, pendant lequel la vie de Dylan bascula à jamais.

 **. . . 2e Semaine de Juillet (S-4) . . .**

Le milieu de l'été approchait lorsque le jeune Dylan se rendit à une énième représentation de clown, mais pour la première fois celle-ci mêlait les deux choses qu'il appréciait le plus à travers Leprevatta, le mystérieux lapin clown ! Il en était tout excité et encore plus impatient rien que de voir les spots sur la scène ! Et le show débuta enfin, il était émerveillé par ce clown à tête de lièvre (d'ailleurs très probablement inspiré de Lewis Carroll), les différents sketchs se succédaient les uns après les autres, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, et même des métaphores pour adultes habilement dissimulées ! La famille de Dylan (ses deux parents et sa grande sœur) avait passé une merveilleuse soirée, à tel point que la dispute parentale précédant le départ pour le spectacle clownesque en était complètement oubliée. Les parents avaient d'ailleurs réussi à se mettre d'accord sur la nature de leur cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Dylan : ils allaient essayer de trouver un objet qui lui rappellerai Leprevatta et cette soirée manifestement magique à ses yeux, qu'importe la forme, la rareté d'un tel objet obligerait à ne pas faire la fine bouche !

 **. . . 1ère Semaine d'Août (J-3) . . .**

L'heure du goûter d'anniversaire était imminente ! Dylan déjà prêt à en découdre avec ses cadeaux, avait pris place à table de manière à pouvoir présider la cérémonie qu'il attendait tant. Tante Maria et ses enfants, ainsi que ses grands-parents étaient aussi présents, cela promettait quelques belles surprises emballées !

Il déballa la demi-douzaine de cadeaux de sa tante et de ses grands-parents réunis, avant de loucher sur un cadeau extrêmement fin qui cependant dépassait aisément sa mère en taille et qui était aussi plus large que lui. Puisque c'était le dernier, il devait s'agir du cadeau de ses parents. Il sembla très attiré par ce paquet, mais sa sœur lui tendit devant le nez un petit cube. Il retira l'emballage sommaire. Il tenait devant lui une petite boite munie d'une manivelle sur son côté droit : une boite à musique ! Il en libéra les notes qui se mêlèrent pour reproduire le _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. Il enserra sa sœur de ses bras frêles aussi fort qu'il le pût, montrant son émotion, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le paquet qu'il supposait venir de ses parents.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il se sentait attiré par le présent. Le papier, imprimé de petites étoiles et de croissants de lune semblait rayonner, plus extraordinaire encore, il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui avait disparu, ne laissant que lui et le paquet grand et fin en lévitation, ondulant au rythme de sa respiration déjà effréné.

Lorsqu'il frôla le cadeau du doigt, tout réapparut, la pièce, sa famille… Le temps reprit son cours normal et le cadeau était bien posé à la verticale sur une chaise devant lui, il ne flottait plus mystérieusement dans les airs. Il pût enfin empoigner, non sans une extrême délicatesse le paquet, et retira soigneusement l'adhésif qui le tenait fermé et l'ouvrit tel un grimoire, n'osant plus respirer avant d'avoir découvert le trésor.

Enfin il le voyait, ce que renfermait le joli papier, un poster ! Il prenait la forme d'un immense lapin clown, dans un style venant de plusieurs décennies en arrière. Son père le prit par les oreilles afin que le garçon, au bord des larmes, puisse admirer le poster de pied : Le lapin mesurait aux bas mots un mètre quatre-vingts, portait un costume rapiécé blanc, et avait de longues oreilles ainsi qu'une peau d'une blancheur lui rappelant son idole, le grand Leprevatta en personne ! En plus de cela, il tenait dans sa main droite un ballon de baudruche qui était exactement le même que ceux du spectacle qu'il avait vu quelques semaines auparavant !

Il décida à ce moment qu'il le fixerait avec l'aide de son père sur la porte de sa chambre, le lendemain. Cette nuit-là, Dylan rêva de Leprevatta, ne fit aucun cauchemar, et ne se réveilla qu'une seule fois, seulement à cause d'une envie pressante, il avait sans doute passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie !

 **. . . Un Rêve Bien Réaliste . . .**

Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, pour ne pas dire gobé, il rejoignit son père pour préparer la fixation de son tout nouveau poster. Son père lui assura que du scotch suffirait amplement, ils attachèrent donc la silhouette du lapin clown à la porte de la chambre de Dylan, qui pensa à Leprevatta veillant sur lui la nuit. Il admira le personnage pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre ses parents et de leur sauter dans les bras. En revenant dans sa chambre il remarqua immédiatement que le scotch de l'oreille gauche du clown ne tenait plus et que cette dernière pendait mollement laissant apparaître le revers gris délavé du poster, ainsi qu'une inscription « Aaube ». Sans chercher à en comprendre la signification, le garçon rescotcha l'oreille en montant sur son tabouret, mais peine perdue, l'oreille retomba immédiatement. Il reprit du scotch neuf, et le plaça par-dessus l'ancien, l'oreille tomba de nouveau en avant. Il décida de ne pas tenter d'élucider ce mystère sur-le-champ et se contenta d'aller regarder la télévision en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. C'est seulement à table, lorsque sa mère lui demanda « Alors ? Tu l'aimes ton Leprevatta ? » qu'il se décida à en parler :

« _C'est pas Leprevatta, il s'appelle Aaube. Et en plus son oreille est cassée, elle veut pas tenir en l'air !_

- _Tu sais, tu lui donnes le nom que tu préfères mon chéri_ , commença sa mère avant d'être brusquement interrompue par le père.

- _Comment ça cassée ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention non ?_ En haussant le ton, il se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas de la faute de son fils _On ira voir ça après manger d'accord ?_

Et comme précédemment, aucune méthode utilisée ne se révéla efficace. Double-face, colles, punaise, patafix et même les agrafes y passèrent sans résultat. Le père, au coucher du soleil, abandonna tout espoir de fixer cette oreille et plaisanta en regardant son fils : « Au moins, ça lui donne l'air plus vrai, comme si il sortait du poster pour te serrer contre lui ! » mais Dylan ne rit pas, allongé dans son lit, il semblait obnubilé par la silhouette ombragé, alors qu'en réalité il regardait le nom noté sur l'oreille, si son père avait été plus près de lui, il l'aurait entendu murmurer, ne remuant que très peu les lèvres _« Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube, Aaube_ ». Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa mère ouvrit la porte pour lui dire bonne nuit, cachant ainsi le mot en même temps que le poster. « Bonne nuit mon chéri » lui dit-elle. Mais Dylan ne répondit pas.

Lorsqu'il réussit à détourner le regard de ce qui n'était plus qu'une silhouette se détachant du blanc de la porte, il put enfin s'endormir. Cette nuit-là il rêva d'un garçon, visiblement plus vieux que lui, blafard et brun qui recevait lui aussi un poster de lapin clown confectionné par son père, une superbe reproduction du grand Leprevatta, dont le garçon semble suivre les exploits depuis quelques temps déjà. Un jeune garçon en tout point similaire à Dylan, en ce qui concerne les passions en tous cas. Soudain, en clin d'œil, la nuit tomba et le jeune inconnu sorti de son lit, pour prendre la main du lapin et ainsi l'aider à sortir du poster, ainsi s'amusent-ils des heures durant avant que le lapin ne commence à reprendre sa place.

Au moment où il se retourne pour faire face au garçon, il murmure ces mots :

« C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, Aaube, mais si tu le désire nous pourrions vivre ensemble là où je vis, de l'autre côté du poster. Il te suffit de prendre ma main, mais il s'agit là d'un fait irréversible, mon grand. Si tu me suis, tu ne retourneras plus jamais vivre avec ton père. »

Aaube, sans dire un mot, s'avança et pris la main du clown, avant de lui emboiter le pas, mais lorsqu'il voulut faire passer sa deuxième jambe dans le poster, il fut retenu par une étreinte forte, désespérée. Son père s'était jeté en avant pour le retenir, il pleurait, hurlait le nom de son fils. Il tira, prenant appui des deux pieds sur le mur afin sortir son fils du poster, mais parti en avant, le pied disparut dans le poster avant de ressortir, par la force du père, néanmoins ce qui en sorti n'avait plus rien en commun avec la jambe de son fils. A la place, le père empoignait une patte de lapin nauséabonde, ébouriffée et scarifiée, il tenta tout de même de sortir son fils de là, et le corps d'un immense lapin digne d'un film d'horreur apparu peu à peu, suivi d'une tête déformée, pleine de cicatrices, au maquillage clownesque vieilli se retourna, le lapin lâcha une main, brandissant un couteau, et hurlant « Regarde ce que tu as fait ! » le couteau vola, le sang coula, le père s'écroula et Dylan se réveilla.

Le jeune rêveur se leva dans un sursaut horrifié, sa dernière terreur nocturne remontait à quelques jours et il avait pris goût à la légèreté des doux rêves que font les enfants « normaux » comme dirait le psychologue qui l'avait suivi avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse mystérieusement.

Il tenta de passer en revue son cauchemar mais rien n'y fit, il ne se souvint que d'images éparses tantôt joyeuses, tantôt horribles avant que son esprit ne s'arrête sur l'image d'un lapin clown digne des pires films d'horreurs, regardant dans la direction de Dylan avec les mêmes yeux qu'un prédateur pour sa proie. Alors il hurla. Aussi fort qu'il pût. Plus fort encore. « Maman ! ». Tant et si bien que sa mère accourut, le visage alarmé par le cri terrorisé et larmoyant de son fils.

Après avoir été longuement consolé par sa mère, Dylan se leva, il était plus que l'heure de toute manière.

 **. . . La Rencontre Tant Attendue (par Aaube) . . .**

Dylan avait passé les trois derniers jours à ruminer son cauchemar, pourtant, il n'en n'avait pas fait un seul depuis. Il avait cependant accumulé dessins sur dessins des différentes images qu'il avait vues à son réveil. Ses parents s'inquiétaient d'ailleurs de ce goût soudain pour les images glauques. Inquiétude qui les empêcha de remarquer la dextérité nouvelle de leur fils pour le dessin artistique. « _Mais où a-t-il été chercher ça ?! Ce lapin est vraiment horrible_ » commenta la mère. _« C'est fini la télé le soir_ », ajouta le père, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse s'imaginer ce dont avait rêvé leur fils quelques jours auparavant. Les journées passèrent et quelques dessins vinrent s'ajouter à la pile mais la nuit suivante ne se passa pas comme les précédentes. Il rêva du lapin le fixant et lui disant « Appelle-moi ». Alors Dylan finit par l'appeler dans son rêve et ses lèvres endormies s'animèrent : « Aaube, Aaube, Aaube ! ».

Un objet métallique articulé et glacé vint enserrer l'épaule de Dylan qui sortait du sommeil une voix légèrement familière qui le fit sursauter d'effroi : « _Coucou mon Lapin ! Je m'appel- Oh tu connais déjà mon nom, je crois. Et si on devenait amis ?_ »

Osant jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, ses yeux humides et tremblant distinguèrent un homme grand et mince vêtu d'un grand manteau et d'un jeans blanc. Sa deuxième main tenait un couteau long, effilé et brillant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva un peu les yeux pour découvrir une tête de lapin mutilée, blafarde et couverte de cicatrices de toutes tailles et formes mais surtout tout aussi difforme que celle du lapin de son rêve, il s'agissait en fait de la même tête, du même visage au sourire d'ange, ainsi que des mêmes yeux emplis de folie.

Dylan hurla cette nuit-là, après plusieurs nuit calmes. Ses parents accoururent. La porte s'ouvrit sur le lapin lui soufflant : « A demain soir, mon lapin ! » avant de disparaître dans la lumière provenant du couloir.

Ses parents le consolèrent comme d'habitude en s'imaginant que c'était là le résultat d'une des nombreuses terreurs nocturnes de leur fils, et tout en espérant que cela lui passerait un jour.

. . . Une Nuit Idéale Pour Un Lapin . . .

Le lendemain, Dylan ne pût rien accomplir de toute la journée, il avait passé la nuit à guetter le poster, et il espérait avoir réussi, à dissuader Aaube d'en sortir à nouveau.

Quand vint le moment pour le garçon d'aller se coucher, il eût une immense et soudaine crainte : en se rappelant les mots du lapin monstrueux qui lui donnait un nouveau rendez-vous le lendemain soir.

Il passa un long moment à guetter le poster, avant de tomber de fatigue et que la voix lui demande de l'appeler à nouveau ce qu'il fit, malgré lui dans son sommeil. Mais, cette fois, le lapin n'alla pas réveiller le garçon.

Dylan se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Mais il ne remarqua cependant aucun problème pas de lapin à l'horizon, il avait dût rêver ! Pourtant, une tache sombre apparut petit à petit au niveau de la main gauche du poster. Dylan comprit rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut une pointe fine et brillante, couverte de la même tache sombre, que son cauchemar s'était en fait réalisé et que le monstre qui habitait son poster commençait à sortir, membre après membre, laissant un poster noir et vide derrière lui. De sa démarche ébranlée, presque squelettique, Aaube s'approcha du lit semant, goutte après goutte, du sang sur le sol de la chambre et vint poser ses griffes métalliques sur l'encadrement du lit près de l'épaule lacérée du garçon. « _Coucou mon lapin, à quoi on joue, ce soir ?_ » Le garçon tétanisé, assis dans son lit, lança un coup d'œil a à son tourmenteur. Il n'avait pas la même tête que la nuit dernière, ou plutôt le cachait-il derrière un masque autrement plus effroyable. Seules ses oreilles recousues en sortaient et un rayon de lumière lui permit de distinguer le visage du monstre à travers les orifices des yeux et de la bouche.

Aaube lâcha son couteau et prit la main du garçon. Le corps de Dylan se leva et suivit Aaube hors de la chambre sans que le garçon ne puisse se contrôler. Le spectacle était abominable : Du sang partout, étalé sur les murs, dessinant des formes étranges et pourtant familières ! Il ne pouvait provenir que de sa famille ! Tandis que l'odeur de l'essence couvrant le sol enivrait peu à peu l'esprit déjà brumeux du garçon, tous deux sortirent de la masure, Aaube gratta de sa griffe la pierre du mur de la maison. _Lapin. Griffe. Pierre. Etincelles. Essence. Flammes. Brûle. Cendres. Ruine. Mort … Lapin. Griffe. Pierre. Etincelles. Essence. Flammes. Brûle. Cendres. Ruine. Mort …_

Tels furent les dix seuls mots que pût dire Dylan aux autorités lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'incendie. Déclaré « mentalement et socialement inapte» par les psychiatres de l'asile Santa Catarina, il fût enfermé dans une cellule molletonnée, à jamais incapable de dire plus que les dix mots qu'il avait prononcé alors. Et il n'entendit plus parler d'Aaube pendant près d'une décennie.

 **. . . Un Dernier Service . . .**

Dylan avait fini par devenir muet avec le temps, durant ces dix ans d'enfermement dans sa cellule à ne jamais voir d'autres personnes que la vieille infirmière peu loquace. Il était plus paranoïaque que jamais et hurlait chaque nuit durant, si bien que le vigile avait pris l'habitude d'insonoriser sa cellule. La nuit de son anniversaire, il était calme, peut-être trop, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette familière dans l'ombre de sa cellule. Ce n'était pas l'infirmière : trop grand. Ce n'était pas son psychiatre : trop mince. Soudain, il le reconnu, Aaube était de retour : _« Lapin !_ », « _Lapin !_ », « _Lapin !_ », hurla-t-il frénétiquement.

 _« Cela fait longtemps, pas vrai mon lapin ?_ Lança la voix rauque qu'il connaissait si bien.

- _Mort !_ Répliqua le jeune homme, accompagnant le mot d'un regard mauvais.

- _Que je meure ? Pas question, il me reste tant à accomplir ! Et tu vas m'y aider, mon lapin !_

- _Ruine…_ lâcha Dylan.

-Ce soir c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit mon lapin, la dernière fois que je traverse la frontière du monde ravagé d'où je viens. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi là-bas. Et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici, grâce un ultime coup de pouce de ta part.

Ce soir-là, Dylan Fawkes s'échappa de l'asile Santa Catarina, et la semaine qui suivit, le vigile se fit incarcérer dans ce même asile pour démence, jurant avoir vu un lapin clown maléfique aider le patient Fawkes à s'échapper. Cette année-là, Dylan ouvrit une chaîne YouTube qui prit un peu d'ampleur avec le temps.

 **. . . Pourquoi Avoir Peur ? . . .**

Trois années plus tard, un jeune homme sans histoire allume son ordinateur pour son rendez-vous quotidien avec ses vidéastes YouTube favoris. Il lance la dernière vidéo de la chaîne _Pourquoi avoir peur ?_ , allume son casque et éteint la lumière, attendant d'entendre la voix familière :

 _« Coucou mes lapins, c'est Aaube, merci d'être si nombreux à me suivre… »_


End file.
